


School Rooftop

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: 一个单箭头的故事





	School Rooftop

每一道旧疤在每一个雨夜都是新伤。这就是为什么伏见猿比古讨厌雨天。

他的锁骨上有一条蚯蚓一样的疤，不长，但难看地醒目。好在他不是爱美的女孩子，入夏后解开衬衣第二颗钮扣也不觉得尴尬，反倒是吸引到了更多异性的目光。和他一起布置主席台的学妹自以为掩饰得很好地偷瞥了他好几次，终于忍不住开口询问他这条伤疤的来历。他看着远处逐渐变得明亮的天空下、搬着折凳走近的队列，回答得轻描淡写：

忘了。

学妹投过来的视线更加诧异，茶褐色的眼睛像极了那个人，于是他难得耐心地解释了一句是很小的时候弄伤的，便不再言语。

其实再稍微多靠近一点就能看穿这个拙劣的谎言，但他再也不会给人那样靠近的机会，信与不信都随意，他早就在那个夏天透支了今后的气力去让这个伤口愈合，连巧言欺骗都懒得。

又其实这也不完全是一个谎言，四年过去，他确实已不太记得起那张脸上颦蹙的细节。却也忘得不够彻底。他还是会在梦里撞见那个矮小的身影，偏橘红的发丛间藏着两个发旋，发旋中间隐约露出比肤色白上几分的头皮。过去他总是仗着身高优势嘲笑对方，梦里却又恨起这身高差让他看不见对方的脸，醒来再恨自己，也分不清恨的是当时的自作自受，还是现下的念念不忘。

他还记得那个名字，八田美咲，听起来像是个女孩。

他们刚认识的时候，八田美咲长得也像一个女孩：发育迟缓的骨架，没长开的娃娃脸，再加上长得不像话的头发。伏见猿比古问过他的头发是怎么回事，他抱着伏见的掌机厮杀正酣，直到屏幕上出现GAME CLEAR才回答说理发太贵，他家还有萌和实两个弟弟妹妹，就优先他们去了。

那时候他怎么答的？哦对，他说美咲你也不怕被当女孩子，话音刚落就被八田跳起来揪住发尾，吊着嗓子嚷嚷你不也头发很长。他支起手肘反击。两个人都是瘦削的体型，突出的骨节磕碰在一起发出闷响，嘭的一声，像是在烟火大会上捂住耳朵，余烬在掌与耳的空隙间绽放。打到后来他俩并排躺在揉成一团的榻榻米上，八田喊口渴，但谁也不想动，在五月渐热的气流中昏昏睡去。

像是被记忆里的倦意所感染，伏见猿比古坐在学生代表席上昏昏欲睡。也是奇怪，整晚修改论文的次日清晨他也能保持神志清醒，昨夜被室友关了灯，史无前例地在12点以前阖了眼，这会儿却仿佛喝了安眠药一样撑不开眼皮，思维不受控制地飘远，躲进一碧如洗的天幕上缀着的白云里。

他想起四年前也是这样的好天气，他和八田美咲背着各自的书包，向两个完全相反的方向离去。

那天是他们的毕业典礼，学校操场旁的樱花树开得绚烂，高中以后就剪短了刘海的八田美咲被街舞社的后辈们围着，活像盆地中部凹陷，隔得再远一点可能甚至会被淹没不见。但这并不妨碍伏见猿比古精准地找到他，他总能找到他，高二的修学旅行中，班上组织试胆活动，八田和组员走散，就是他把摔下山坡、磕破膝盖还扭伤了脚的八田背回营地的。

平日笑得没心没肺的家伙哑着嗓子小声叫他的名字，说猿比古，谢谢你。于是他来路上积攒了一肚子的火气和焦虑尽数散去，只留了点力气让他拧了把八田的屁股，引得背上的身躯嗷的一声猛然弹起，缠在他腰上的两条腿一下子绞紧，让他乱了重心，险些两个人一起滚回坡底。他慌忙扶住旁边的树干，好不容易站稳了，回过头就想骂人，却看见八田张着嘴抬头看天，擦破了皮的手摸索着牵住他的衣角，对他道：猿比古你看啊，星星好漂亮。他盯着八田无知无觉的侧脸回：是啊。

八田美咲的迟钝是他早就知道了的事情，即便如此，也无法缓解他胸口翻涌的不快——明明自己一直注视着他，他却没丁点回应，直到边上的学弟提醒才注意到自己。

他们之间的距离并不算太远，伏见甚至能听见学弟问八田自己是不是他的朋友。在伏见因为这个问题而失神的间隙，八田点了点头，又朝他挥了挥手。伏见木着张脸也挥了下手臂，心情却沉入深海。

他们或许确实是朋友——无论是在同学、老师、彼此父母，甚至八田美咲本人眼里，都是如此，只有伏见猿比古固执己见、不肯认同。他给他在心里起过无数隐秘的头衔，却又从不宣之于口。他拒绝承认那是因为胆小而恐惧不敢言，他告诉自己，你只是在等他发现，你等待他的拥抱，就像等待他在夏天最热的时候踩着脚踏车来你家楼下喊：猿比古，我们去海边玩吧！然后你就丢下作业丢下游戏丢下空调丢下世界，不停喊热还要故意把下巴搁在他的肩窝，去嗅他身上爽身粉的味道。

在热心的学弟们的安排下，伏见还是和八田一起拍了毕业合照。长了三年终于还是拔高了那么两三厘米的八田执意要搭伏见的肩膀，两人斗嘴吵了半天，伏见还是答应了，随后就被勾着脖子往下压，空着的那只手在他的头上为非作歹，还笑话他都这么多年了，也不知道去理个清爽点的短发。他惯例地嘲讽回去，于是又开启了斗嘴ROUND2。

毕业季的樱花漂亮得不像话，可花谢后他们就要各奔东西了。

伏见拎着只装了一半的行李箱到机场的那天，八田还来送过他。由于赶的是早班飞机，机场玻璃墙外的天还暗着，只有大厅内的白炽灯散发着惨淡的光。八田坐在他边上，一个哈欠接一个哈欠，伏见啧了声，皱着眉把那颗脑袋摁在自己肩膀上。

他听见八田在自己肩膀上嘿嘿地笑，说你记不记得有一次我在你家写作业，也是这么睡着了；我上课的时候打瞌睡，老巫婆每次丢粉笔头都错丢到你头上；你运动会跑一千五百米晕了，还是我背你回去的，话说回来你明明就不能跑，为什么要报……

八田絮絮叨叨地讲了很多，像是要把他们共同度过的六年时光全部打包塞进他的行李箱，而伏见只是听着，时不时补充上一两句，表示自己在听。

对话从东方吐白持续到机械女声报出伏见的航班名，八田像是卡带了一样定在那里，愣愣地看着伏见站起身，熹微的晨光从他身上拉下绵长的影。

八田张开嘴，却发不出一个音节，像是有千言万语堵在那里，难抒其意。

最终是伏见开了口：

美咲。

啊？

你多保重。

飞机起飞后的耳鸣让伏见难受得头痛欲裂。无数噪音的洪流中，他自嘲地笑了。

八田美咲说得对，这么多年了他也不知道去理一个清爽点的发型，还别扭地保持着小孩子一样的任性，就因为对方在高中加入街舞社后仰慕当时的前辈、疏远了自己，甚至忘了初衷毕业时说过的要念同一所高中、同一所大学的约定而决定留在本地入职，他便干脆地放弃了一切回旋的余地，报考国外的大学，想着不如从此再也不见。

可他们认识了六年，整整六年，记忆里全是对方的面影。趁对方睡着把那颗毛茸茸自然卷的脑袋移靠到自己的肩膀上跟着假寐，在看到老师要扔粉笔头的时候掏出掌机吸引火力，故意勉强去报一千五百米跑到低血糖发作却不告诉他自己口袋里就有巧克力，就连那次“奇迹“般地找到摔下山坡的八田都是靠的事先装入其手表终端里的GPS……他处心积虑、苦心孤诣地祈求一个拥抱的过去，每一秒都在诉说我爱你。

可他们再也回不去那时的学校天台了，只有当初为了接住失足滚下楼梯的八田而在锁骨处留下的伤疤在每一个雨夜里隐隐作痛。

如今他在国外同样灿烂的樱花树下拍下又一张毕业照，身边再也没有一个叫八田美咲的小个子。

 

——他的挚友，他静夜的爱人。


End file.
